


Expectations

by vtn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph and Ty Lee find they have more in common than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle prompt "Avatar: The Last Airbender, Toph Bei Fong/Ty Lee, unexpected". Characters are underage in canon but not specifically mentioned as underage in the story.

Toph never expected to befriend the girl who sat dawn to dusk outside her princess's chambers, speaking little, and almost never to Toph.

And Ty Lee? Well, she never expected to want anyone but Azula.

And yet somehow that was how it ended up, the two of them sparring, Toph testing her earthbending against Ty Lee's chi-blocking, ending up sweating and short of breath. And yet somehow Ty Lee would be from time to time momentarily disarmed by the way Toph's hair fell in front of her eyes. And yet somehow Toph would from time to time miss a step when Ty Lee's hot breath fell on her shoulder, her body just inches from Toph's own.

And then that time Ty Lee tackled her to the ground, legs straddling Toph's waist, Toph closed that gap with her hands and then eagerly with her mouth, licking and kissing her way from Ty Lee's navel downward, pulling Ty Lee's waistband down and slipping her hands under it.

"Are you sure?" Ty Lee asked, the excitement in her voice barely masked by her concern.

"I'm always sure," Toph affirmed briskly, and she pulled Ty Lee down to the ground on top of her as she worked her with her fingers, pushing deeper inside her until her hands were familiar with every inch of Ty Lee's warm flesh. Until Ty Lee had forgotten to ever want anyone in that moment but the lithe little blind earthbender, whose expert fingers were rubbing into her growing arousal, who was quite near to making her explode with climax, and maybe she should have expected that all along.


End file.
